


Accident

by umbreonblue



Category: Butlers (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Car Accidents, Caretaking, First Kiss, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Laughter, Life Partners, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreonblue/pseuds/umbreonblue
Summary: When Hayakawa gets hurts, J does something drastic.





	Accident

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for hurting Hayakawa...

It was just a normal day for Hayakawa. Blue skies, deliveries, and serving customers.

When Dracula took his coffee, his hand brushed against Hayakawa's for a brief moment. His eyes widened, seeing something that he didn't like one bit.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Dracula shakes his head, a fake smile on his face. "I'll have to take this to go. I'll see you later!" as he runs out.

Hayakawa blinks before shrugging.

* * *

When Hayakawa was making his deliveries, he saw a ball roll onto the street, a child following after it…then, a car rushing towards the kid.

Instinct kicked in, and Hayakawa used his power, a green energy around him to get the child out of the way. As the car braked, it hit Hayakawa's leg, making him collide with the pavement, but he managed to protect the kid, getting him to safety and to his mother.

Panting, he noticed blood on the sidewalk. Seeing black spots, he hears yelling. "Call…Hayakawa-san!…ambulance!" Just as his vision was about to fade to darkness, he sees J's face, shocked and worried. Then, he passed out.

* * *

When he wakes up, it's in a hospital bed. Blinking wearily, he sees a cast on his elevated leg, and J by his bedside, asleep.

"You're awake," a doctor smiles as he enters the room.

"What happened?" Hayakawa asks, sitting himself up, "All I remember is saving a kid from a passing car, then…" Then he remembers getting hit and passing out from blood loss.

"You're very lucky. Hayakawa-kun, you only got a hairline fractured femur and a mild concussion."

Hayakawa asks, "Is the kid OK?"

"Yes, he's just fine," the doctor smiles as Hayakawa sighs in relief.

Then, his attention turns to the sleeping J.

"Oh…your cousin came with you to the hospital. Frankly, he's been by your side the whole time and refused to leave in case you woke up," says the doctor.

Hayakawa blinked in surprise but quickly understood. They're the only one the other has left in this world.

After the doctor went out of the room, Hayakawa leaned towards J, noticing tear streaks on his cheeks. Hayakawa wipes at J's cheek with his thumb before running a hand through J's hair. He knows how scared J was to almost lose him, especially since losing Tenna…so he'll comfort and soothe him to the best of his ability.

It was then that Dracula and the other Butlers arrived to visit. Hayakawa raises an eyebrow, "You saw this was going to happen, didn't you?"

Dracula rubbed the back of his head, "He he…yeah. I tried to get help as fast as possible, but apparently, we were a bit too late."

Haruto smiles sheepishly, "A "bit" is an understatement."

Ren smiles, "We're just glad you're alright."

Hotaru looks at J, "Still…J-senpai ran as fast as he could to your side. I've never seen him run so fast."

"He was pretty panicked but now…" Tachibana says, also looking towards J, who was still asleep.

J's eyelids twitched, and as he blinked himself awake, he sees Hayakawa's awake, head wrapped in bandages. Jumping up, J yells, "You idiot! You almost…!" he didn't want to even say that possibility, "Don't ever do that again!" he says as he hugs the man tight.

Hayakawa knows J actually meant, 'Don't leave me alone,' so he hugs back, hand stroking J's back in a soothing manner, "J…you aren't getting rid of me that easily."

Of course, J knows he really meant, 'Don't cry…I would never leave you.'

"Promise?" J hiding his face in Hayakawa's neck.

"Promise," Hayakawa smiles, ruffling J's hair.

Haruto pouts, 'J never acted like that with me when I was in the hospital…'

When the doctor entered back into the room, J let Hayakawa go. "Well…good news is that you're being discharged in a few hours. Take some pain meds, and come back in two weeks so we can get the cast off."

Hayakawa nods, "I'll do that."

"Well…I hope you get home safely," the doctor says as he leaves.

"I guess this is as good a time as any to spend my sick and vacation days," Hayakawa smiles sheepishly.

Tachibana chuckles, "Well, you do deserve it. However, I would need help when you're out of action…" as he looks at the others.

"They'll help out for the next few weeks. I'll take care of Hayakawa-san," J says.

"Eh?" they ask, including Hayakawa.

"Oh, thanks! The help is appreciated," Tachibana smiles.

J nods, then shot a look at the others, a determined and stern look on his face, daring the others to say no, which they don't. Hayakawa sighs, knowing that right now, J won't take "no" for an answer.

With that done, the asks a nurse for crutches, Hayakawa easily figuring them out. J walks at a pace similar to Hayakawa's, and they eventually get to the counter, get the meds and discharge papers, then get to Tachibana's car. Tachibana drives them to Hayakawa's place while the others go home, anticipating the next few weeks of work.

* * *

After dropping them off, Tachibana drives off. Hayakawa points J to his apartment's direction, and they move slowly to the door, J opening it for him, and to the elevator. They go to the eighth floor and enter apartment 8B.

Hayakawa gives J his keys, which J uses to unlock and open the door, closing it after they both enter the apartment.

Hayakawa makes he way towards the couch and sits down, leaving the crutches leaning on the arm of the couch.

J looks around. Hayakawa's apartment is a modest place with a bit more green items than his place. J gives Hayakawa his meds, puts a pillow on the coffee table where Hayakawa puts his leg and gets a glass of water from the kitchen.

* * *

Later, when Hayakawa fell asleep on the couch, J kisses his forehead before unwrapping the bandages on Hayakawa's head. There was no scarring or a bump on the man's head, which J sighs in relief at.

'Good…it worked,' J thinks as he remembers what he did when Hayakawa was unconscious in the hospital.

_J was by Hayakawa's bedside, Hayakawa not waking up yet. Aggrieved at the thought of losing Hayakawa, J held Hayakawa's hand, mumbling as he shed a few tears, "Please let this work."_

_As he squeezed the motionless hand, J activated his power, a blue glow, which made Hayakawa's power react. The powers combined to form a white ball, which J then poured his life force into, transferring half of his life to Hayakawa._

_However, after the process was finished, J fell asleep with a faint smile on his face, exhausted._

* * *

Let's say, from there, it was going to an interesting two weeks.

After a week, J just got to Hayakawa's apartment after school. J has practically moved in at this point as he's been helping Hayakawa around the apartment, mostly cooking and cleaning. The others have been dealing with their shifts at Café de Wayne.

Just before J arrived, Hayakawa accidentally cuts his finger, which actually healed instantly. Blinking in surprise, Hayakawa glares as J enters the apartment.

"J…why are I healing unusually fast?" Hayakawa asks eyes narrowed.

"Uh…maybe the bloodline is helping you out?" J awkwardly answers.

"What did you do?" Hayakawa asks, glaring at J.

J sighs, knowing he's not getting out of this, so he just told him the truth, "I gave you half of my life force."

Hayakawa pulls J in close, "Why did you do that?!"

J cries, "I can't lose you, OK! I just can't!"

Hayakawa lets J go at that, J said, "The very thought of losing you hurts…"

Then, Hayakawa flicks J's forehead, inducing an "Ow!" from the boy. "Idiot…I thought I told you…" he pulls J into a hug, "You're stuck with me, and you're not getting rid of me any time soon."

J sighs in relief in his arms, leaning into Hayakawa's chest. Hayakawa lifts J's chin up, and kisses him on the lips, J smiling into the kiss.

When they parted, J looks at the man, a heavy blush on his face, which made Hayakawa smile.

* * *

Over the next week, they got even closer, exchanging kisses every morning and night. After Hayakawa got his cast off, everyone celebrated at Café de Wayne. The Butlers who ended up working for two weeks were relieved and Tachibana was relieved to have his employee back, while J was kind of worried.

"J…what're you thinking about?" Hayakawa whispers as he wraps an arm around J's waist.

"It's just…" J sighs, "Now that you're up and about again, am I going to have to…" he trails off, not wanting to say it.

"Well…you could always move in with me officially," Hayakawa smiles.

J's eyes shined at that, "Really?"

Hayakawa stifles a laugh, seeing J as an excited cat, "Really."

J hugs him, then kisses Hayakawa on the lips…in front of everyone. Most of the boys blushed, Haruto knowing he's no match for Hayakawa, and Tachibana shaking his head since he already knew.

Hayakawa smiles, pleased that the others now know that J is taken. When they part, Hayakawa and J walked out, holding hands as they went home.

* * *

As soon as they walked out, Hayakawa and J started laughing. "Did you see the look on their faces?" J giggles.

"Yeah," Hayakawa laughed. Then, he leaned in close, almost in kissing distance, whispering, "I can't wait to make love to you."

J blushes, "Please be gentle…" he says, knowing that Hayakawa knows he's a virgin.

Hayakawa kisses J's forehead, "No problem."

When they got home, they immediately went to the bedroom, Hayakawa carrying a blushing and embarrassed J while also being excited. After the door closed…well, you know what they did.

After that, J officially moved in with Hayakawa, and they're now lovers for life.

**Author's Note:**

> comment/kudos.


End file.
